


On the other side is you

by RhinoHill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #vss365, F/M, Ficlet, Love, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/pseuds/RhinoHill
Summary: Sam faces Jack across the room.She has lost Janet. She almost lost him too.She can't do this anymore.A glimpse into Sam's heart in THAT scene in Heroes (S7E18)...--oOO--





	On the other side is you

Anger. Sorrow. Loss.  
They boil  
Until I’m liquid chaos.  
The loss of her.  
The almost-loss of you.  
I can’t do this.  
I’m not strong enough.

“Come here,” you whisper.  
Your arms around me  
Become my soul’s #crucible.  
And as I melt against you  
Peace replies:

“On the other side of chaos  
Is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the prompt #crucible on 2 June 2019 as part of Twitter's #vss365a
> 
> (A crucible is the vessel in which precious metal is melted for purification or casting)
> 
> The second addition to "The Anthology of Us", a series of short works based on Sam and Jack's thoughts about each other.
> 
> If you're inspired, please add to the collection!
> 
> Thank you unicorns  
> x0


End file.
